Servers/Steel Armies: Thrones of Fate
Discord Link: https://discord.gg/q44EQHc Staff: Owner 1: SalsalordBarken (aka DeathlordAulus) Owner 2: TwinkiePiee Tech Manager: Dunethunder76mx Admin: '''vegard_02 '''Admin: GeneralTaKoe Builder: Votch Helper: NoWayItsAtomic Helper: '''williamkongen Staff is chosen personally by the owner. You cannot apply; only hope to be approached by Jack (Salsalord) by showing staff-like abilities and that you're wired properly to hold the title. '''Overview Steel Armies: Thrones of Fate is one of the more aged servers around. It's been closed and re-opened many times, and each time it comes back better than the last. The community is generally respectful and humorous, and we all tend to befriend one another at some point. We have had a past full of toxicity and rage, and we have tried time and time again to leave that past behind us, and remove those that are nuisances to us. That distant past now seems long forgotten. Things aren't nearly as bad as they were those years before, and we have much hope that we can continue to walk this direction and form a bond among ourselves consisted of honor, respect, and laughs. Feel free to come to us if you ever want to. We're accepting and will most definitely make you laugh your night away. Just keep in mind... We don't tolerate everything. The server is generally based around war, action, and roleplay. Actual gameplay can be easy to some, but to others, not so much. We usually attempt to do events every weekend or every other week when we're feeling bored and have the time to do so. Our systems are casual but work like a charm. Any suggestions regarding our systems would be looked upon. However, some tend to be rather complicated, and that's completely fine if you don't understand them. Should you have difficulty understanding anything, we have a staff team willing to help you and answer any questions you might have. Lastly, as you've probably noticed as you looked at the staff list, our staff team is somewhat small. Finding good and trustworthy staff members is difficult, and I hope you all understand that. Do not ask to be staff, though, if you've been with the server for less than a month. If we think you're worthy of a rank, we will come to you personally. Staff applications are nonexistent here. Come join if you'd like to, we'll be sure to make it worth your time. - Jack General Rules Join the server's discord for more information and rules. (And yes, we know it's considered a hot mess to some people but we try to organize it okay lmao) 1) Keep your alignment overhead on at all times. People have the right to know who you serve. 2) Griefing, stealing from, or raiding builds, outposts, our bases that do not belong to you is prohibited unless it is in enemy land and you win the build/area over in a real siege. If the area lacks a banner claim, it is fair game. 3) Map location is NOT required to be on. 4) Scamming is allowed. Its your choice who you trust. 5) Hacking, exploitation, and loopholes are prohibited. If you find someone is hacking, tell us. Find an exploit, tell us. Find a loophole and abuse it, get out. 6) Mods like optifine, journeymap, and interfaceplus are allowed. Mods that give you an unfair advantage in combat like smart moving are strictly prohibited. 7) Killing a player over and over again is prohibited unless they for some reason decide to attack you first. Same goes for new players especially. Have respect for the newbies. 8) Alt accounts are allowed, however - you may not have a role on your alt. They may simply be used for survival mode, getting resources you wouldnt be able to get, and just simply chillin around. 9) Factions with rulers may complete faction quests. 10) Utumno is banned unless we say so. 11) Role switches are permitted once every 18 days. If you have a role, you may not switch to another for the next 18 days. 12) Only a manager will be able to give roles. Go to them when you have the requirements for one, but don't pester them. They'll get to it when they can. 13) To gain access to roles who are leadership figures, you must pass the King Trials - a set of tests and difficult trials to prove your worth as a leader. This is to prevent pussies from getting kingship and completely fucking over a faction. You only need to pass the trials once, and you have access to leadership roles and staff will keep a record of those who have completed the trials. 14) Yes, alignment grinders are banned.